Pleading for more
by WhimsyUsagi
Summary: Byakuya chooses one subordinate for a one week training trip. Nobody wants to go, Byakuya working their asses off and while he's gone in the training trip, they have time off. Renji's the "unfortunate" one to go this year. Yaoi. Sexy torment and lemons!
1. Sexy Torment

**Summary:**Byakuya chooses one subordinate for a one week training trip each year. Nobody wants to go since Byakuya works their asses off and while he's gone in the training trip, they have time off. Renji's the "unfortunate" one to go this year. Smexy sparks seem to light up in the middle of wilderness.

Sexy Torment, Sexy Kiss, Sexy Drops and Sexy Captive are the chapters that will be in the story. It might have one more "Sexy something" but i haven't decided yet. I have yet to write chapter three, this is what I wrote in one day (two chapters of hot smex).

**Disclaimer:**I don't own the characters in this story, they belong to Noriaki Kubo. I have just used the characters for my own twisted imagination and storyline.

Enjoy reading.

* * *

Words that you may encounter along and you might not know what they mean:

Taichou - Captain

Arigato - Thank you

Hai - Yes

Aa - Yeah

Rukongai - the village outside of Soul Society

Type of story:

Yaoi

Characters descriptions:

**Kuchiki Byakuya** - Captain of 6th Division in the Gotei 13. Dark haired, tall, black eyes, long hair usually tied with some long, wide hairpins in the upper part. Graceful, polite, respected and seemingly cold towards everyone.

**Abarai Renji** - Lieutenant of 6th Division in the Gotei 13. Redhead, tall, brown eyes, long hair usually tied in one ponytail at the back. Body full of tribal tattoos. Rude, slightly iresponsible, hothead and battle-type hungry. He's only polite when he's in front of his captain whom he admires the most, Kuchiki Byakuya.

* * *

**: Chapter 1 : Sexy Torment :**

Around morning.

"So, which one?" Kuchiki Byakuya spoke from next to a big window in his office. The men standing in front of him looked at each other. Byakuya turned around to look outside for less than ten seconds, waiting for an answer. By the time he turned around, one man stood in the middle, half a meter distanced from everyone else. He looked confused. The others had pushed him in front taking advantage that their captain wasn't looking. He looked at his team mates, angry and confused.

"ME?" the man yelled, clutching his fists at his friends. "No way!"

Their captain's attention went back to his subordinates.

"Abarai. Get your things ready in two hours and meet me in front of the 6th Division's quarters."

"Me? But captain Kuchiki, I didn't say anything! I didn't want to-..!" Renji protested. Like all his other teammates, he didn't want to go one week in the wilderness to train with his captain who would probably train him to death. Especially since the ones who stayed home would be in a one week vacation thanks to their captain being gone. It happened once a year that he chose one subordinate to train with.

"Two hours, lieutenant." Kuchiki added while walking past them and exiting the room.

Renji turned around and knocked his teammates pretty hard each but they were so happy that they didn't care about it. He sighed and went to his quarters to pack.

xxxxxxx

Later that day, around six o'clock in the afternoon.

"Kuchiki-taichou, how far is it? Can we take a break?" Renji asked while wiping the sweat on his forehead. They had already exited Rukongai, two hours earlier.

"Far enough, and no. We'll get there by nightfall. If we take a break, we'll get there in the morning." He answered and walked ahead. Renji stopped, bent down and rested his palms on his knees, took a deep breath and followed his captain.

xxxxxxxx

It was already around ten in the evening. It was completely dark and the two were in the middle of a forest in the middle of nowhere.

"We're here." Kuchiki said breaking the silence. He had barely talked the entire way, leaving Renji to do all the talking instead. The redhead talked a lot when he was bored.

"Finally!" Renji sighed, relieved. "But.. all I see is trees.. no room for training.." he added softer. The captain ignored him.

As they walked through the trees, they seemed to be engulfed by the darkness as the trees seemed to come closer around them. They had to move branches away to be able to pass through the last of the trees.

Kuchiki disappeared from Renji's view, between the trees. Renji increased his speed and finally came out between the trees himself.

"Woah.." he mumbled surprised looking at the view. A waterfall was in front of them. Although in the forest was pretty much dark, the waterfall was right under the moon which lightened the water.

"Taichou.. This is the place?" Renji asked looking around, standing on the same spot.

"Yes. This is it." the answer came as the captain let his own backpack fall down next to a rock by the trees in the left side.

"But the guy last year said that it was a simple forest clearing.. And the one before said that it was a clear field.. " Renji continued, curious.

"I look for a different place every year until I find one I enjoy. It took me a lot of time to find a place like this to train at." Byakuya replied.

"I see. Well, everyone will be pissed off to hear that I have a real vacation place and they're just at home, wasting time." Renji laughed and threw his backpack a meter away from his captain, grinning.

"We're here to train, Abarai. Not a vacation."

"Hai, taichou.." the redhead sighed and sat down to rest, leaning on a stone.

"What're you doing, Abarai?" the captain asked looking down at his lieutenant.

"Resting a bit, sir.."

"We need to set up the tents before resting." Kuchiki said as he pulled out a bag with a tent and started setting it up on a higher, rocky ground.

"Tents.. sir?" Renji asked with a clueless expression. Byakuya stopped and looked at him.

"You have a tent with you or do you not?" he asked, slightly angry seeing that his lieutenant hadn't come prepared.

"Etto.. Not.. exactly.. I forgot.. about it.." the answer came. His captain sighed.

"Then you will sleep outside. Maybe that will teach you not to forget basic things, Abarai."

"Hai, taichou.." Renji sighed. It was pretty warm in the day but a bit cold at night and the middle of the rainy season.

Byakuya's tent was big enough for two people yet he wanted to teach his lieutenant a lesson so he wouldn't forget vital things in missions. That was a no-no from his point of view. He wanted his subordinates to be responsible and at the moment, Renji was the most irresponsible, even if he was a lieutenant but that was because of his fighting skills not well behaviour, nor responsability.

By the time he finished setting up the tent, Renji had already spread his sleeping bag a meter away from it and had already started a fire to cook something.

"I hope you at least brought the food supplies, Renji." Byakuya raised an eyebrow expecting for an answer.

"Yes, sir! That was the reason I forgot about the tent, actually.." he answered hyper concerning the food supply and sighed remembering about the fact that he would sleep outside.

Renji started cooking some rice and some grilled meat. The captain went inside the tent and came out in a few minutes, dressed.. normal. The minute Renji looked at his captain, he barely recognized him. The hair was let down, not tied in any way.. The tee shirt he was wearing was a faded blue, thin, sport one and the pants were wide and cotton gray, apparently comfortable.

"Taichou?.." the redhead mumbled, surprised.

"What?" the man answered as he sat down in the spot opposite to Renji.

"You look.. normal.." Renji said bluntly.

"Normal? What to you mean by that?" Kuchiki asked with a straight face, looking at Renji over the fire.

"I didn't mean anything bad, sir.. It's just that you have that feeling of being.. different.. better.. than anyone.. always.. And it's a bit intimidating.. but like this.. you look like one of us.. Like.. normal.." Renji blurred out, taking breaks to make sure he wasn't saying anything offending.

"Is that so bad? Being different?" the captain asked curiously.

"No, sir. It's not bad." Renji laughed. "Everyone respects you because you are like that." Renji said while starring at his captain's new look. It was.. different.. better, he thought..

"... ."

"... ."

"Renji." Kuchiki said after swallowing a little piece of meat from between his chopsticks.

"..." Renji kept starring at the way the captain's eyes shined from the fire. He lost track of his thoughts for a few seconds.. Those black eyes seemed to burn between the flames.. Renji, unwillingly, searched deeper in them. For what, neither did he know.

"Renji." Kuchiki called again, a bit louder.

"A-Aa!" Renji answered stuttering. His cheeks slightly reddened as he looked away, towards the waterfall. "What is it, sir?" he picked up a big piece of meat and took a bite about half of it, starting to chew fast.

"Your meat got burned completely. Are you sure you should to eat that?" Byakuya pointed out. Renji's look went at Byakuya and then down at his chopsticks. Half of the meat was still there and it was completely burned, more like charcoal. His surprised eyes saw the meat, he stopped chewing, jumped up and ran behind the tent, spitting out the meat from his mouth.

After drinking some water, Renji came back and sat down. He sighed. He was so confused that he didn't even notice the meat.

"Why am I so unlucky?.." he mumbled under his breath, seeing the rest of his meat burned as well. He sighed again.

Five seconds later he heard Kuchiki get up from his spot and walking closer to Renji. The redhead looked in front of him, he was facing Byakuya's waist. The captain's hand stretched in front of Renji with his own plate. The plate was half full with rice and meat with some spices on it.

"Taichou..?" Renji asked surprised as he looked up at the dark eyes.

"I added some spices, you might not like them but it's better than going to sleep without eating after a long day like this." Byakuya said and looked away as he placed the plate in Renji's hands and turned around, going towards the tent.

"But.. you barely ate half, Kuchiki taichou.." Renji asked and looked at the captain's retreating back as he pulled the tent's cover aside and went inside.

"I've had enough. Good night." the older man spoke as he sat down in his tent. A light went on inside right after, from a little lamp. Byakuya took out a book and read for a while.

Renji cleared up everything, placed the food supplies inside the tent so bugs wouldn't get in and got ready for sleeping outside in his own sleeping bag. He left his clothing backpack near his sleeping bag and went to sleep.

xxxxxxxx

Around three o'clock in the morning, it started raining outside. Renji wrinkled his nose as the drops fell on his face. His sleepy, tired eyes slowly opened. It started pouring down in a few seconds.

"I really am unlucky.. Fuck.." he sighed and got out of his sleeping bag. His captain's tent was up on a higher lever than his sleeping bag and it seemed pretty cozy and warm.. Renji grabbed his sleeping bag and went towards the tent's door. He slowly unzipped it and stealthily entered. Everything was dark but because of the light from the lake, he could see it was pretty spacey inside. The only sound that he could hear was that of the drops on the tent's roof.

The redhead went inside on his knees, slowly, but before he had the chance to sat down, he was thrown on the tent's floor, face down, with a knee on his back, holding him down and grabbed by his tee shirt, tight.

"C-Captain, it's me!" he blurred out, breathing heavy as he was being pressured. The other man didn't release his holds.

"Renji?.." Byakuya asked surprised.

"H-Hai!"

"What are you doing?" he asked without releasing, still.

"It started pouring down outside, taichou.. I hoped you had some room until it stops.." he said, his cheeks turning red. Without an idea why, he felt strange and embarrassed...

Byakuya loosened the hold on the man's tee shirt. He felt strangely, overly conscious of Renji at the moment. He stepped aside from holding the man down and sat down on his futon. He turned on the gas lamp in the further end of the tent, next to two books.

"Renji.. You're soaked. If you want to stay inside, dry yourself." he spoke to his lieutenant.

"Yes, taichou.. but.." the redhead stopped and looked down.

Byakuya looked in his own backpack and threw a pair of pants and a sleeveless tee shirt to Renji who grabbed them, surprised.

"You forgot your backpack outside, didn't you?" Byakuya said, certain of his words, and lay down back to sleep, his back to Renji.

"A-Aa.. Thanks, Kuchiki taichou.."

Renji took his tee shirt off and threw it in the closest corner next to the door. He didn't have room to change his pants so he lay by Byakuya's side and stretched out his legs to pull off his pants. He struggled cause they were wet and wouldn't come off easily. Renji was cursing and breathing heavy.

"Abarai, would you stand still already?" Byakuya said in a angry tone, turning around. He had been woken from his sleep and now couldn't do that because a certain lieutenant was wriggling next to him, hitting him in the back by mistake.

Renji froze. He was just in his underwear and with the dry pants in his hands, he had just took his own off. His hair.. neck.. chest.. arms.. were still wet. Drops of water shined in the soft light of the gas lamp.

Byakuya kept staring at him. Renji blushed feeling embarrassed in front of his captain.

"I'm sorry, Taichou.." he muttered out softly. Instead of turning around, the captain froze as well.. well, until his eyes traveled down from the wet hair on the wet, tanned skin of Renji's neck and shoulders towards the redhead's chest and stomach where water was still dripping down..

"Taichou..?" Renji blushed harder as he felt looked upon. He felt like he wanted to hide, being seen almost completely naked by his captain.

Byakuya turned around and gave out a breath he had been keeping in for a few moments, as he sat down. Renji thought he saw a little blush on his face when he turned around but he didn't believe his eyes. Must've been the dim light of the lamp reflecting.. right? After all, his captain didn't.. blush. He wondered if he was mistaken or not.

"I'm sorry, Kuchiki-taichou. I'm gonna try to be more quiet and still.." he apologized. Renji stretched and pulled on the dry pants. He pulled the dry tee shirt as well and finally lay back down. He gave out a relieved breath.

"Taichou?" Renji asked in a low voice.

"What is it this time, Abarai?" Byakuya asked annoyed. But annoyed why? Because his lieutenant just interrupted his soon-to-be-asleep or because he felt hot from seeing Renji naked and wet?..

"Can I turn off the lamp?" Renji replied.

"Yes. Go to sleep." Byakuya answered and closed his eyes tight.

"Good night, captain." Renji spoke in a lower voice but no reply came. He looked at the lamp and turned off the gas. It was still dim lighted inside the tent and the water drops made beautiful sounds as they hit the tent's roof.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Renji had fallen asleep like a log in a few minutes. Unfortunately, his captain couldn't sleep anymore. His 'mood' didn't allow him to sleep. It was painful. It wasn't often that he was in this state. Actually, it hadn't happened to him with anyone other than his late wife who had passed away many years ago, especially not because of a man, even though in Soul Society it didn't really matter if you loved a man or a woman.

Byakuya changed his position, he was now laying on his back not on a side as earlier. After a moment, he felt something really heavy fall over his stomach, hard.

His eyes opened wide and in the dim light he looked down and he saw Renji's leg. Renji moved close searching for warmth and threw his hand over his captain's chest, same as his right leg. Kuchiki froze and he twitched. He felt like punching the hell out of Renji but if Renji would wake up now, he'd probably notice the captain's big.. "problem"..

Renji moved in his sleep, again. He stretched his leg just a bit and it went over his captain's crotch. Byakuya's face started burning. He moaned louder at the touch as Renji moved again. Apparently he had a habit of moving around in his sleep..

Byakuya's eyes closed tight as he moaned at the touch and bit his lower lip. Renji moved yet again. At the sound of the captain's moans, Renji's eyes opened slowly, sleepily. He realized his head was on Byakuya's right arm, one arm and leg thrown over his captain and his captain was completely red and looked like he was.. moaning..? No.. that couldn't be, Renji thought.. He froze for a few seconds and then he moved a few inches, slow so the captain wouldn't notice him much. His movement touched Byakuya again which made the black haired man moan slightly again. Renji's face became completely red as well as the other man's.

'What's happening..? Captain.. Captain Kuchiki's moaning.. at my touches?..' Renji thought scared, surprised, shocked.. 'It can't be..' he thought..

'God.. Renji.. You idiot.. Aahhh...!' was in Byakuya's mind as Renji tried to slip away from over his captain. Byakuya didn't realize Renji woke up, he thought he was still moving in his sleep. However, he wanted more now.. He placed his left hand over the redhead's leg and stopped it from moving away. Renji now felt the hard bulge inside of the man's pants, under his leg.

"T-Taichou!" Renji jumped away from being half on top his captain. Byakuya's eyes shot open, too.

"R-Renji..!" he said surprised.

"I'm s-sorry, captain! I didn't mean to.. I.. You see, I just move around in my sleep.. I didn't mean t-to.." Renji babbled fast.

"I-It's fine.." Byakuya breathed out, nervous because of his state and because he wanted more. The pain in his pants was killing him.

"Are you okay, captain?.." Renji asked seeing him fight the mood, trying to calm down. He was a man, he also knew how painful that must be.

"A-Aa.. I'm fine.. Everything's fine.. Go back to sleep, Abarai.." Kuchiki ordered. Renji looked at him with sympathy, he was to blame in the first place and his captain was paying because of it.

"Can I.. help you.. with anything.. captain?.." Renji asked blushing, looking away.

* * *

: The end of the first chapter : Sexy torment :

I hope you had fun reading the first chapter. It was the only chapter with somewhat well-behaving. **"Sexy Kiss" chapter 2 is already ready for uploading**.

Milk and cookies for my adorable reviewers, as always. :)

See you soon since I have the week off and I will be updating every fic I have, at least I hope so.

Hugs for everyone


	2. Sexy Pain

**Summary:**Byakuya chooses one subordinate for a one week training trip each year. Nobody wants to go since Byakuya works their asses off and while he's gone in the training trip, they have time off. Renji's the "unfortunate" one to go this year. Smexy sparks seem to light up in the middle of wilderness.

Sexy Torment, Sexy Kiss, Sexy Drops and Sexy Captive are the chapters that will be in the story. It might have one more "Sexy something" but i haven't decided yet. I have yet to write chapter three, this is what I wrote in one day (two chapters of hot smex).

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters in this story, they belong to Noriaki Kubo. I have just used the characters for my own twisted imagination and storyline.

Enjoy reading.

* * *

Words that you may encounter along and you might not know what they mean:

Taichou - Captain

Arigato - Thank you

Hai - Yes

Aa - Yeah

Rukongai - the village outside of Soul Society

Type of story:

Yaoi

Characters descriptions:

**Kuchiki Byakuya** - Captain of 6th Division in the Gotei 13. Dark haired, tall, black eyes, long hair usually tied with some long, wide hairpins in the upper part. Graceful, polite, respected and seemingly cold towards everyone.

**Abarai Renji** - Lieutenant of 6th Division in the Gotei 13. Redhead, tall, brown eyes, long hair usually tied in one ponytail at the back. Body full of tribal tattoos. Rude, slightly iresponsible, hothead and battle-type hungry. He's only polite when he's in front of his captain whom he admires the most, Kuchiki Byakuya.

* * *

**: Chapter 2 : Sexy Kiss :**

"What?.. There's nothing you can do, Renji. Go to sleep." he said in a not so confident voice. The truth was that he wanted Renji to touch him more.. He felt warm on the inside.. He wanted to be touched more, to calm his sweet and sore pain.. but he couldn't say that, could he? After all, he was Kuchiki Byakuya.. One of the most respected people in Soul Society.

Renji stretched out his hand to his captain's right hand, the one closer to him. Byakuya opened his eyes as he felt the man's fingers trailing down on his arm but they closed shut in the next moment. Even the slightest touches were aiding his mood now and it was killing him.

Byakuya just drowned in the touches as they moved on his chest and went down towards his stomach.

"R-Renji.. Stop that.." he mumbled out. What was in his mind and what he spoke were two completely different things.

"But.. Kuchiki taichou.. It's my fault.." Renji said looking at the trail he was making on the captain's body, blushing.

"It's nobody's fault.. You don't need to do t-that.." Byakuya spoke with a serious blush on his face but he held his breath the moment Renji's fingers slid under his tee shirt and lifted it up. The redhead's fingers gently scratched down from the man's chest to the pant's line. He circled around the stomach a few times and played with one fingers on the pant's edges.

"Renji.. You don't understand.. I won't be able to stop if you start tormenting me like that.." Byakuya spoke in a low voice between short breaths.

Renji blushed but didn't stop. He couldn't resist the urge to touch Byakuya, whatever would come next. He looked at his captain different than before, since the moment he saw those shining black eyes over the fire. He didn't even know what it was that he felt but this feeling of touching Byakuya was more powerful than that one.

"Renji.. I don't want to hurt you.. I will do that if you continue, damn it.. Stop it.." Byakuya said a bit more convinced of what he was saying.. The truth was that he couldn't take it anymore.. He didn't want to ruin the closest relationship to a friend by doing something like it. Even if Renji was a stubborn, hotheaded lieutenant, he was loyal and he was the closest thing after his family, even if Byakuya didn't want to admit it.

"Maybe.. M-maybe I don't want to.." Renji whispered and burried his face in Byakuya's right arm while his own right arm slowly slid under the cotton pants, gently doing from side to side along the pant's edge. Byakuya moved slightly under his hand, craving to be touched more.

"Maybe even if you will just be playing with me and hurting me.. maybe I don't want to stop.." the redhead mumbled into the man's tee shirt, keeping his face down.

"Renji.." Byakuya whispered his name. "I don't want you to stop but.." he added in a low, gentle voice. Renji lifted his face and Byakuya saw a child-like grin and a blush on his lieutenant's face. It made him smile, as well.

Renji's hand touched the sore member in the captain's pants, over the underwear.. He grabbed it gently at first and slowly went up and down over the throbbing pain. He stopped for a bit and pulled down Byakuya's pants along with the underwear. The captain pushed them down at the end. Renji got up from his place and went and sat down on the black haired man's legs, his own legs on either side of Byakuya.

Kuchiki looked at Renji as he straightened up and threw his own tee shirt down next to them. He licked his lips seeing the redhead naked again, even if just half naked. After throwing his own tee shirt, Renji went higher up over Byakuya and pulled off his tee as well. His ass was now sitting over Byakuya's crotch, even though he just stretched up to get Byakuya's tee shirt and he didn't realize it.

When he straightened to sat down on the man's legs, Renji sat lower on the sore member of his captain's. He felt his own member getting aroused at the touch of the other's. Renji lowered his head as his arms weakened, being nervous and now aroused as well, and he fell over Kuchiki. His hands leaned on the other man's sides and his forehead rested on the captain's chest for a few seconds. Renji's face was red and he was trembling because he had never did this, not with a woman or a man. He only knew what he had heard from his friends stories with their lovers.. which usually were women. But it shouldn't be so different, he thought.

"Renji.. you're trembling." Byakuya pointed out. Renji lifted his head and smiled widely.

"I'm just a bit.. dizzy.." he answered and paused. He blushed harder and looked to the right side, away from the captain's look. "T-this is my.." he paused "f-first time.." he continued in a soft voice. Byakuya didn't hear him well.. at least he didn't believe his words.

"What?.." Byakuya asked surprised."Can you repeat that?"

"I said.. this is my first time.. to do something like this.." Renji answered, embarassed.

"With a man..? So it is for me, Renji." Byakuya said, serious.

"No.. not just with a man.. It's.." the redhead sighed.

"Oh.." Byakuya laughed out loud. This was the first time Renji or anyone else saw Byakuya laugh like that, free of a polite act.

"You don't have to laugh!" Renji yelled at him, angry, and punched the captain in the left arm.

"Haha. I'm sorry, Renji. I just wasn't expecting that." Byakuya calmed down. Renji stepped down and pulled the blanket over his head, back to Kuchiki.

Byakuya sat on a side and embraced Renji from behind, slipping under the blanket as well.

"I'm kinda glad to know that, you shouldn't feel embarassed." Byakuya whispered in his ear from behind. When he finished speaking, he slowly bit the ear lobe and pulled on it. He released it and licked up, tracing the ear. Renji started to react to what Byakuya was doing. His breath became heavier, especially as Byakuya attacked his shoulder line from behind.

Byakuya bit a wider space and sucked on it, released it and bit and sucked again, many times, gently but effective. Renji started moaning, he felt dizzier than before and like everything was just too warm and like he was about to explode like a ticking bomb with each suck and bite.

Byakuya's hands went at the redhead's pants and slipped in, going towards the inner thighs. He slowly walked his fingers along the thighs and tormented Renji by slowly touching his aroused member from time to time, like it would happen by mistake. It felt cruel and in the same time good. His hand came out and pushed down Renji's pants. Afterwards, he started tormenting Renji again, touching his inner thighs and ocasionally brushing his aroused member.

"C-Captain.. t-touch.. touch me.. please.." Renji whispered through heavy breaths, not being able to take it any longer. Byakuya's lips curved into a smirk and his hand slowly grabbed the pained member of his lieutenant. He went up and down on it, tightening his hold with each motion. Up and down.. up and down.. up and down.. down.. He played with the redhead's sack for a few moments and started pumping on the pleading member again.

Wetness appeared at the tip of Renji's length.. Kuchiki passed his fingers over the tip, gently, a few times, circled the tip and started pumping the member again.. Byakuya would sometimes go slower to make Renji beg for more. Renji's cheeks were red and he became sweaty. A little saliva was on his chin as his mouth stayed open searching for air between the heavy breathing. He had lost the ability to think.

"Kuchiki taichou.." Renji whispering his name increased the hunger in his actions especially since his own pained member was still not satistied.

"Say Byakuya, Renji.." Kuchiki whispered in his ear and bit again before sucking his ear lobe again.

"Byakuya.." Renji spoke in a whisper as demanded from the man he wanted so badly right now.

"..louder.." the captain said in a soft voice, yet as an order.

"B-Byakuya.." the redhead repeated louder. His eyes were tight shut, his cheeks were completely red and he was saying his captain's first name while he was being touched in the place that was driving him insane.

"Louder, Renji.." the captain asked of him, smirking and increasing the speed on the throbbing member.

"Byakuya! Aahh! I-I'm gonna.. !" Renji managed to breathe out in a louder voice. Byakuya stopped, pushed Renji on his back since he was on his side and went down with his face before the pleading penis. He took the aroused member in his mouth and started licking and sucking up and down, fast. He sucked harder with each thrust inside his mouth. Renji moved his hips without even thinking, he wanted deeper. Byakuya put his hands on the redhead's waist and pulled him closer, swallowing the member with every thrust, more and more. He sucked hard on it.

"I'm c-coming..!" Renji spoke when he was close to finishing. His back arched and his penis got deeper inside the hungry mouth as he finished. The member still throbbed around inside the man's mouth until it fully emptied. Byakuya gulped down the juice from the satisfied member.

Renji threw his right arm over his red face. He felt embarassed, he was dizzy and felt helpless. He knew that if he tried to move right now, he wouldn't be able to. His powers had been sucked dry. Call that a battle technique.

"Ugh.. " Renji breathed out, tired from the wave of weird feelings that he experienced for the first time.

Byakuya went up slowly and kissed Renji's stomach, gently. He added little kisses as he went towards the chest. He stopped in front of the redhead's chest and slowly, teasingly circled around Renji's left nipple with his lips and tongue. He slowly rubbed both the man's nipples and went lower to gently bite and lick around them, again.

Renji's hand was still covering his face, he was embarassed after what happened. His mouth opened slightly again and moaning sounds could be heard as the captain continued to play with him, slowly. Even though Renji felt satisfied, Byakuya wasn't.

Byakuya went higher until he was now right above Renji's face. He bent down and licked the redhead's neck up towards the chin. Renji's hands both went up over Byakuya's back and held him close as the man's kisses pushed harder into the redhead's skin.

With his tongue tracing up, Byakuya reached the other's wet, trembling lips. He lowered himself just enough for their breaths to mingle and their lips to slightly touch. Like that, Byakuya's lips traveled around Renji's until he decided to finally kiss him. And so he did. Fiery. Hard. His tongue traveled over Renji's lips, over and under Renji's tongue, their warm, heavy breaths mixing together..

He slowly caught Renji's tongue and munched on it for a few seconds, slowly. He deepened the kiss, searching all the inside of Renji's mouth, who was hungrily kissing back and pulling down with his hands still around his beloved captain.

Byakuya retreated from the deep kiss, allowing both of them to breathe.

"Now.. it's my turn.. except I want more.." Byakuya smirked as he licked his own lips. Renji looked slightly confused as to what 'more' meant coming from his captain.

* * *

: The end of the second chapter : Sexy pain :

**"Sexy Drops" chapter 3 is next.**

Milk and cookies for my adorable reviewers, as always. :)

Hugs for everyone


	3. Sexy drops

**Summary:**Byakuya chooses one subordinate for a one week training trip each year. Nobody wants to go since Byakuya works their asses off and while he's gone in the training trip, they have time off. Renji's the "unfortunate" one to go this year. Smexy sparks seem to light up in the middle of wilderness.

Sexy Torment, Sexy Kiss, Sexy Drops and Sexy Captive are the chapters that will be in the story. It might have one more "Sexy something" but i haven't decided yet. I have yet to write chapter three, this is what I wrote in one day (two chapters of hot smex).

* * *

**I'm baaack and i'm not going anywhere anytime soon so please enjoy the new updates on my stories and the future stories!**

**I will add more extra chapters If I see people like it. It's all up to you sweet reviewers. **

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters in this story, they belong to Noriaki Kubo. I have just used the characters for my own twisted imagination and storyline.

Enjoy reading.

* * *

Words that you may encounter along and you might not know what they mean:

Taichou - Captain

Arigato - Thank you

Hai - Yes

Aa - Yeah

Rukongai - the village outside of Soul Society

Type of story:

Yaoi

Characters descriptions:

**Kuchiki Byakuya** - Captain of 6th Division in the Gotei 13. Dark haired, tall, black eyes, long hair usually tied with some long, wide hairpins in the upper part. Graceful, polite, respected and seemingly cold towards everyone.

**Abarai Renji** - Lieutenant of 6th Division in the Gotei 13. Redhead, tall, brown eyes, long hair usually tied in one ponytail at the back. Body full of tribal tattoos. Rude, slightly iresponsible, hothead and battle-type hungry. He's only polite when he's in front of his captain whom he admires the most, Kuchiki Byakuya.

* * *

**: Chapter 2 : Sexy Drops :**

_Previous chapter _

_With his tongue tracing up, Byakuya reached the other's wet, trembling lips. He lowered himself just enough for their breaths to mingle and their lips to slightly touch. Like that, Byakuya's lips traveled around Renji's until he decided to finally kiss him. And so he did. Fiery. Hard. His tongue traveled over Renji's lips, over and under Renji's tongue, their warm, heavy breaths mixing together.._

_He slowly caught Renji's tongue and munched on it for a few seconds, slowly. He deepened the kiss, searching all the inside of Renji's mouth, who was hungrily kissing back and pulling down with his hands still around his beloved captain._

_Byakuya retreated from the deep kiss, allowing both of them to breathe._

_"Now.. it's my turn.. except I want **more**.." Byakuya smirked as he licked his own lips. Renji looked slightly confused as to what 'more' meant coming from his captain._

* * *

_**Current chapter**_

Renji gulped and blushed harder, worried about the next part of his first experience of this kind.

"Uh.. Isn't it k-kinda hot in here.." He started breathing heavier and faster. He gulped again.. "Maybe we should open the tent to let some cool air come in, t-taichou.." Renji got up on his elbows.

"I guess you're right. It got a bit too hot." Kuchiki looked at them and they were both sweaty. The rain outside was hot and it was warming up the ground. It was a warm but hard summer rain and it hadn't stopped yet. "Let's go outside." He pulled a long, wide shirt on him and a pair of pants that he had in the closest bag.

"Arre?.." Renji blinked twice, surprised. "Wha-..Why outside?"

Kuchiki smirked and backed up and opened the zip of the tent before Renji could ask something else. He quickly got out (almost naked), leaving a puzzled Renji behind. Renji blinked twice again, grabbed a pair of pants and dragged it on before also going out, following Byakuya, puzzled.

Renji got out, zipped the tent's door and got up on his feet. He turned around, now facing the waterfall where he saw Byakuya diving in the deep water of the waterfall. He walked carefully on the wet rocks near the water and crouched down, placing his hands on his feet, staring at Byakuya.

"Taichou?" Renji called, seeing nothing in the water. After two, three seconds, the man's head popped up from beneath the water. He swimmed close to the edge and stoped when the water got to his waist.

"I thought i told you to call me Byakuya." the dark haired man said smiling.

"H-hai. Gomen, Byakuya." Renji replied looking at his captain's body. The wide, thin, white shirt that Byakuya was wearing had stuck to his body in some parts because of the water and hanging down from his arms as he moved away the hair from his face. His wet hair and wet shirt, together with the tight, wet pants and sensual dripping water made quite a view. Call that battle technique number two. When you can't beat your opponent, make him nosebleed to death. And that's exactly what happened to Renji.

"Renji?" Byakuya asked the redhead as he walked towards the rock where Renji was sitting and talking to him from.

"What is it?" Renji asked seeing his captain was now beginning to laugh lightly.

"You have blood under your nose." and so, Byakuya burst into laughter. Before thinking his captain was insane because he was completely carefree at this points (which was completely uncharacter of him), Renji threw a hand at his nose. He looked at his fingers and there really was blood. It mixed with rain drops on his hand and dripped down.

'Fuck..!' he thought, embarrassed. He leaned down to wash his face. One step secure on the rock, placing his knee down. He leaned lower and.. he slipped. Byakuya started to laugh harder. Renji jumped up from the water, angry.

"Would you stop laughing, damn it?" He yelled at his actual captain. The rain had slowed down and he was hoping he wouldn't get very wet but his wish had went poof the moment he had fallen in the water. Now he was completely wet and pissed off.. and scared seeing his captain came towards him with a straight face when Renji stopped yelling at him.

The serious face got replaced with a smirk when Byakuya got a few inches in front of Renji, pushed him with his back into a higher placed rock (around their waists), placed each hand on his sides and went slowly. closer and closer toward his face.

"But how could I not laugh when you're so funny, Renji?" Byakuya asked softly, a sort of a evil smile, as his breath mixed with Renji's, both mouths open, sometimes barely touching, teasingly. His left hand went up to Renji's hair and slowly took off the clamp that the redhead was holding up his hair with.

Byakuya pushed his lips over Renji's, firey, kissing him hard as he threw away the clamp and let the red, wet hair fall down on his shoulders as well. Renji's hands travelled up on Byakuya's chest, tightening his hold on the wet thin shirt cloth, wanting to take it off. His hands then went to the back of the dark haired man, pulling Byakuya into himself as the other man tangled his fingers in the red, long hair and kissed him harder. He sucked on Renji's tongue, bit his lips sensually and licked them teasingly from time to time. He stopped and looked at Renji who stared back.

"It wasn't funny for me.. falling down from that stupid rock after I had a stupid nosebleed because of my wet captain!" Renji pouted and looked away, blushing. "Plus.. you're actually laughing! I've never once seen you even smile before!" he said loudly, looking back at Kuchiki.

"Well.. I'm just smiling.. " Byakuya said, still smiling, staring at the redhead who was just a bit shorter than Byakuya and still leaning back on the cold, wet rock.

"B-But.. It's so unlike you!" Renji said with a weepy voice.

"I haven't been like this since I was married, Renji." Byakuya replied more seriously. There were a few moments of silence and then Renji started grinning.

"Fine. From now on, I'll force you to smile more! Besides.. you do look kinda good.. You should do it more." the redhead finished talking and grinned, blushing in the same time.

"Abarai Renji, are you saying your captain looks hot smiling and wet?" Byakuya asked as a evil smirk curved on his lips, again.

"N-no, baka! I meant you look good smiling!" Renji blured out immediately. When he realized he just called his captain a "baka" he slammed a hand over his mouth. Kuchiki laughed.

"Hai, hai." he stopped laughing, smiled and slowly moved Renji's hand away from his mouth. He pushed into Renji again, one knee going between the redhead's legs and spreading them apart. Renji moaned at the first touch on his lower part.

Byakuya licked his upper lip with the tip of his own tongue while going closer to the other man.

"Now.. how about my "**more**", Abarai Renji..?" he whispered into the redhead's left ear and then slowly bit the earlobe. Renji closed his eyes and gulped in anticipation. He was nervous and a bit scared. It was out of character for him since he was always in search for pain and fight but this was different.

"Ah.." Renji moaned as the captain turned him around, his back to Kuchiki's chest and dove in to kiss his neckline again. The rain drops made all sensations seem more intense. The kiss became a suck and the suck turned higher, closer to a bite. It drove Renji mad. He loved pain. He loved the pain his captain was giving him. It was a whole new type of pain, a pain mixed with enormous pleasure. Kuchiki's hands travelled around the redhead's waist and held him TIGHT as he sucked on his shoulder, leaving a red mark. He stopped the motion when he heard Renji moan out with the pain and pleasure and he realized how much Renji had enjoyed it. Kuchiki pulled off his wet tee and threw it on the rocks in the left side, remaining in his pants, just like Renji.

His hands slowly pulled down Renji's pants, leaving his skin to touch the cold stone and be surrounded by warm water, warmed up by the rain.

"B-Byakuya.." the redhead spoke nervous as he let himself be undressed.

"Yes, Renji..?" Kuchiki whispered in his ears, making him hot with his warm breath reaching his skin.

"N-nothing.." the young man replied. He actually didn't know what to say, he just felt the need to speak his captain's name. Kuchiki opened his pants and pushed them off, afterwards throwing them on the rocks next to Renji's. Drops fell on their skin, dripping down, making the sight of the two naked, wet men, irrezistible if anyone was to see them. Luckily for them, there was no one for miles to disturb this wonderful existence of sexyness.

Byakuya went as close as he could until their bodies merged, back to chest, wet skin to wet skin. He could clearly see the redhead's tattoos. His fingertips started trailing down the tattoos from the shoulders on his back all the way to his waist, giving teasing sensations to Renji.

"Taich-.. B-Byakuya.. D-don't.." Renji pleaded. He was being teased so badly. He had earlier finished once and he felt crazy for coming back to that hot mood again, pleading for more of his gorgeous captain.

"You don't like this, Renji?.." Byakuya asked with a whisper, placing his mouth close to the man's ears, licking it clean from the lobe to the upper part, all the while repeating the movements with his fingers on the man's back, teasing him to death, Renji as well as himself, who hadn't found release at all, yet. Renji's hands stretched behind him, touching Byakuya's hands without looking, being held between the wet rock and the wet captain, not allowed to turn around. With every motion, he wanted more and all he could do was look for it with his hands, to touch the other man.

"I d-do.. but.. you're torturing me..." Renji admitted to his tormentor, his face red. Byakuya gently bit off the earlobe and backed away slightly.

"Do you want 'more', Renji?.. Or do you want me to stop?.." Kuchiki asked with a smirk on his face, as well as a soft blush in his cheeks. However, like in any other situation, he felt in control and he decided to torment Renji a bit more by asking him what he wanted.. or not.. and if he did say yes.. his answer wouldn't count.. Kuchiki knew what Renji wanted right now, despite what he would say.

"Y-Yes.. p-please.. Byakuya.. Don't stop.." the redhead answered in a low voice, as much as he managed to speak out. His breath was heavy but he was given a few seconds to breath out. The captain, once again, went closer. His manhood was felt on the darker skin of his vice-captain's ass. Renji's breath became even heavier, barely breathing in the process of torture. He felt his skin burn and his body boil for more.

"Very well.." Byakuya said with a smirk on his lips and he, very slowly, bit his own lower lip in anticipation of what would come next..

* * *

: The end of the third chapter : Sexy drops :

**Note: **This chapter was shorter because I want to put a really long lemon in the fourth chapter **"Sexy Captive". **Sorry... T_T but please **stop sending hate mail. Getting a lot of hate mail is making me stop updating on this site. I can easily write for a few friends or simply for myself , not uploading anywhere. **

**So stop with the frickin` hate mail about reviews, gay hate or length of the chapters when people have chapter that have even 100 words at most! I try to make all my chapters as long as I can and depending on what time I have, as well! **

Other than that..

Please review before you go.. You're the one who makes me decide if I make the story longer afteral or not..

Thank you for dropping by after so long and I am sorry because of the long delay! I had tons of things to do and I had a hell of a time so I'm glad to finally have some time to write again!

* * *

**p.s. **

**For those who misunderstand my request for reviews.. I don't care what you think.. I ask for reviews because they make me really happy when I read them and because it immediately puts me back in a writing mood, I love writing something that people can enjoy. I DON'T CARE ABOUT THE NUMBER OF REVIEWS, I care about the people who are kind enough to show me that they are enjoying my work, to know that someone out there bothers to read my stories. Having held it on pause for a few months has nothing to do with reviews since I always have a lot because of all the wonderful people out there. It was because of work, exams, family and so on. I am sorry if it seems like i'm writing for reviews, i suppose i made it easy to be misunderstood that way.. but you know what? I just love it and doing something only for a number is crap. I'm not like that. I don't care if you think otherwise. The end.**


	4. Sexy Captive

**Summary: **Byakuya chooses one subordinate for a one week training trip each year. Nobody wants to go since Byakuya works their asses off and while he's gone in the training trip, they have time off. Renji's the "unfortunate" one to go this year. Smexy sparks seem to light up in the middle of wilderness.

Sexy Torment, Sexy Kiss, Sexy Drops and Sexy Captive are the chapters that will be in the story. It might have one more "Sexy something" but i haven't decided yet. I have yet to write chapter three, this is what I wrote in one day (two chapters of hot smex).

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters in this story, they belong to Noriaki Kubo. I have just used the characters for my own twisted imagination and storyline.

Enjoy reading.

Words that you may encounter along and you might not know what they mean:

Taichou - Captain

Arigato - Thank you

Hai - Yes

Aa – Yeah

Nani – What

Type of story:

Yaoi, M+

Characters descriptions:

**Kuchiki Byakuya** - Captain of 6th Division in the Gotei 13. Dark haired, tall, black eyes, long hair usually tied with some long, wide hairpins in the upper part. Graceful, polite, respected and seemingly cold towards everyone.

**Abarai Renji** - Lieutenant of 6th Division in the Gotei 13. Redhead, tall, brown eyes, long hair usually tied in one ponytail at the back. Body full of tribal tattoos. Rude, slightly iresponsible, hothead and battle-type hungry. He's only polite when he's in front of his captain whom he admires the most, Kuchiki Byakuya.

**: Chapter 4: Sexy Captive :**

Renji felt his new lover's manhood hard pushing against his cheeks, letting a few unexpected moans with each push. The captain was teasing him, thrusting against him but not going further just yet. Renji was leaning with his chest on the smooth rock in front of him and Byakura grabbed both his arms just slightly above Renji's elbows, his hands weak to do anything anymore.

Byakuya's fingers tightened the grip around the slim, tense muscles of the redhead as he pulled them back towards his own sides and leaning in to place sweet, gentle kisses on the back of his vice-captain.

The kisses became more intense with each one and they again turned into sucks.

Holding him by his hands while kissing and sucking so hard on his skin was pushing Renji close to insanity. He couldn't think anymore, just let out small hot breaths and lick his lips to reassure them of their moisture. He felt hot and thirstier with each detailed touch on his now sensitive body.

Renji drowned in the touches and in the new sensations he went through as the long, black haired perfect body from behind him pushed him back down on the stone and trailed down towards his hips with his big, strong hands, kissing along the way, together with his wet, dark hair tickling Renji on the back while going lower.

The drops of the water started pouring down harder again as the two continued to become hotter and more excited about each other. Renji's body tensed as Byakuya's strong hands held him tight until his left one started travelling across his side, towards his chest, moving him just far enough from the rock to do so. Then, his fingers travelled around Renji's wet nipples, poking them gently with one finger and then sliding around it slowly.

"Mmmh... Aahh.." Renji let out without realizing it. Smaller moans followed as the captain teased him.

The slide closed in around the small tip while the other hand joined to the other nipple in the same time and it turned into a small rub, making Renji gulp and shiver at the weird sensations. Byakuya's teasing was killing him but he did not realize at all what could put out that fire he felt deep inside, as hot as the color of his own hair, the only thing passing through his mind being how he couldn't breathe deeply anymore..

Small, unsteady breaths and moans left his lips.. Byakuya's right hand slid down to Renji's ass when he reached between the cheeks, making Renji shiver hard unexpectadly. Renji's face got more red, though it was barely seen in the dim light. The rain slowed down just a bit, making it all a bit more quiet except the two men..

Byakuya's fingers gently slid in between the redhead's cheeks gently.. Renji's face seemed to beg his captain to help him put out the feelings that seemed to burn him from inside, as he looked back at the long, black haired male. His begging, innocent look made Byakuya gently lick his own lips with his tongue across them as if savouring what's to come, already images in his mind.. He brushed those images away to focus on the moment instead, to be able to help himself and Renji clear their tense frustrations..

"Renji.." he spoke softly as the redhead leaned back with his head on Kuchiki's shoulders, his hair covering his neckline with wet strands, like red, flame-like liquid metal stringing down the captain's skin and mixing with black oil that dripped down with rain drops on the shoulders.

"..hah..ah..." Renji moaned, closing his eyes and with his mouth and lips open, barely feeling like he could breathe anymore.. Kuchiki's index finger gently pushed in the little spot, making Renji moan as small pain started to be felt. With his other hand, Byakuya gently placed his fingers around the redhead's manhood, pulsating slowly by tightening his grip and as he started to go up and down along it, feeling it hard..

Another finger gently pushed against the other one from inside, and slid in just barely in the tight room. Moving them together, Byakuya felt Renji's power leave his body as well as tensing from time to time, as the fingers played inside along each other by just graising the smooth, wet walls.. The pain and pleasure made Renji melt and powerless as he fell back down on the rock, his curbed back to his captain and his legs apart just enough for the other man to play with him.. teasing him sweetly..

The pain slowly faded out as the moans increased and each move becoming just slightly faster and not as gentle killed his brain.. The redhead couldn't think anymore and without realizing, his body moved just a bit against the hand.. Renji cringed as he felt the hands pushing against his insides, rubbing against his warm, sensitive spot.. His eyes shut tight as Kuchiki teased him several times until he saw Renji almost faint on the rock, facing down with his cheek on the cold thing..

"Bya.. Byakuya.. you are tormenting me.. I can't... ahh.. nnhh... I can't think.." he spoke and the long, black haired male smiled mischievously. He placed one more kiss on Renji's middle back and leaned back to a somewhat straight pose.

Leaning back from having his hand stroking the other man's aroused member and his hands placed themselves on each of the cheeks, his fingers left the small tight place as gentle as he could. Renji suddenly felt himself emptied by the little scoundrels teasing him so badly..

By pressing down onto Renji, Byakuya felt his own member enjoy the smooth flesh of the other as he pushes on the cheeks, teasing the redhead more. Renji tried to stretch out his hands to hold Byakuya's body and aroused member but he was too weak.. Byakuya smirked seeing Renji beg for it with his eyes as the face went in a full blown blush and sweat dripping along his hairline, forehead, neck and shoulders..

Renji's eyes closed and bit down his lower lip as he felt the manhood closing in on the tight spot between his cheeks, making him shiver, longing to find out how it felt like deep inside. Meanwhile, the tip of his own aroused penis let out small drops of liquid as if it was purposelly made to help rub it in the skin by another..

As the hard, aroused member entered slowly in the tight place,switching hands between the one stroking Renji's arousal with the one handling the tight ass, Kuchiki's hand went up to Renji's chin, reaching his mouth. His fingers were wet with thick juice from his own shaft as they slid in the redhead's mouth, slilding them on the teeth, tongue and gums to have Renji feel the sensually smooth result from their teasing. It was also a distraction to help Renji focus on something more than the bigger pain in his tight ass as Byakuya filled him with his thick, hard member, slowly thrusting against him, to make him get used to the pain before indulging in more pleasure.. deeper..

Barely thinking with the explosion of feelings he felt inside his body for the first time, Renji licked each finger and sucked on them until he cleaned them by the slightly bitter juices, his own juices.. Byakuya had been cruel teasing him for that long so Renji couldn't resist anymore.. While Byakuya's other hand went up and down Renji's shaft, Renji started moving his ass towards the captain, slow at first and then harder.. Sounds cried out under their breathes were the only ones they could hear as the rain stopped and now sweat was mingling even more with the few remaining drops falling down their hair, their backs and arms.. The sounds alone helped to get them even more crazed with each motion, perfecting their rhythms..

Small thrusting sounds could be heard splashing water between the violated ass and the one doing the thrusting.. The sounds made it feel even hotter in the same time as their soft moans and groaning. It felt too good and neither could stop them from coming out with their unsteady breathing and gasping for fresh mouths of air. Renji's mouth still sucked on the fingers before they went back down to the chest, slightly pulling and twisting the already hard nipples, making him let out sounds of pleasure and slight pain. It confused him how all that could make him feel so incredibly good and he didn't want to stop.. he just wanted more and more..

Byakuya's hand went from the nipples around the side until it was from behind on Renji's right shoulder, gripping it tight on it, making Renji curb in front of him and Byakuya's grip pulling him back towards him, roughly. Then, the grip went on the redhead's right arm and pulled him back hard as the thrusting became much, much.. harder.. and sweatier.. and faster.. and rythmic..

The sounds of the thrusting sweetly became the most obvious part of the sounds they were making, Renji's moans and grunting coming second. Byakuya's soft breaths came out from between a tense but sweet smirk, focusing on so much pleasure he was receiving from the so tight space he entered and thrusted in from second to second.. Renji's cheeks and hole tightened around his hard member as the thrusting became more effective with the re-discovery of his sweet spot..

Seeing as he found the sensitive spot of the redhead again, Byakuya hit it there multiple times, all the time stroking Renji's manhood, not forgetting to make him come in the same time as he would, preparing him for release .

Renji felt the hot breaths on his skin as his body felt sweetly violated with the thick, hard member, accepting it all while moaning his captain's name..

"Byakuya.. Aah.. Mmmm.. ngh... aaahhh..." he let out loudly as the thrusts became so fast he felt like finding release was close.

"Renji..I will.. aahh!...I can't... hold.. on.." Kuchiki cried out, turned on even more by Renji's loud moans and feeling the redhead's arousal become bigger in his hands as he rubbed and went up and down on it..

They felt like they were burning and things just got harder and more intense for the two of them.. Renji screamed in pleasure and pain as the captain pushed hard one last time in him, curbing his back and Renji pushing against the rock harder than before. Small thrusts continued to be felt from the now calmed captain's member as Renji's arousal as well, having blown his juices in the warm water, tended by the captain's hands..

With juice covering his fingers from the other male, Kuchiki took them up to his mouth and licked them and then his lips, ending with a satisfied smirk.. He then fell with his chest on the back of the other, both trying to regulate their hard breathing.. Renji's saliva dripped down his chin on the rock as he barely remained conscious..

"Oh, no.." Byakuya muttered under his breath, enough for Renji to catch it..

"N-Na..Nani?.." he asked worriedly but before he could get an answer, he felt the member hard again against his ass..

Byakuya bit his lower lip as he raised up a bit and looked down at the redhead's shameful look.. It made him so hot again that his body reacted on his own.

"Oh.. ahh.." Renji frowned looking up with puppy eyes at the other male. Byakuya went on a lower, flatter rock in the water, a bit further away, and plopped his body down by the thrown, wet clothes they had worn earlier. Renji slowly got up, feeling a bit of pain shooting up inside of him, and slowly went through the water and sat on his right side next to his captain's chest, his head on the long, black haired man's arm.

Looking up at the sky clearing up after the rain, the moon was becoming more obvious from behind the few clouds hiding it. Kuchiki looked up at it while Renji opened his eyes and stared at him, smiling at the gorgeous face with a faint blush on his face and that wet hair spreading out all over the rock near their heads, both colors once again on top of each other, strands spread around their faces, sticking onto their skin. Raising his head and leaning over, Renji placed a kiss on the captain's lips, surprising him while staring up at the sky.

Byakuya's eyes widened just a bit and he closed his eyes, indulging in the sweet, sexy kiss as their tongues played around each-other, sucked on them and licked their lips, teeth and gums in a wet, maddening rythm..

Then, Kuchiki grabbed Renji's hands and pulled him on top, his knees on each side, on the smooth, wet rock. Leaning over, Renji shaded the captain from the moonlight but for Byakuya, the look was beautifull.. There was light shining into Renji and he could see soft stray light around his hair falling down like a curtain and curbing around the redhead's shoulders.

Renji now was sitting with is manhood over Byakuya's. With the smallest move, they'd feel each other rubbing against. Byakuya raised his hand and with a handful of red hair, he strongly pulled down Abarai into another kiss, making his ass raise just slightly. The kiss was hot again.. It was like release was yet to be found.. As he let go of the hair, Renji straightening back slightly, Byakuya's member settled right between the redhead's butt cheeks and as hard as it was, it was poking Renji making him feel hot again. He cringed feeling it, blushing hard again and letting out a moan at the sensation. Kuchiki smirked and laughed slightly.

"Oh.. So, i'm not the only one still feeling.. hot?.." he continued smiling seeing Renji pout and growl as he moved around under him. Renji tried to remain quiet although he felt like smaking his captain for torturing him like that.. so he decided to do something about it.

Renji raised himself and with his hands, he placed the other man's manhood in the right place. Byakuya's wide eyes and big smirk disappeared as he lost it feeling the other sliding down his shaft, tight and smoothly. Renji cried out at the pain but he got used to it immediately as he went all the way down until his inside flesh walls got hit by the hard member invading his body. He moaned out loud as he got thrusted hard into by his naked, wet captain staring up at each of his reactions.

Renji felt embarrasses being stared upon but it was all worth it. The feelings were amazing, new sensations and new levels of depth as all his weight fell down on Byakuya's rod each time they moved. The weight made Byakuya go deeper and deeper, hitting him so hard like the only purpose was to make Renji insane.. not that it wasn't the same for Kuchiki who was biting his lower lip to be able to focus on the thrusting instead of losing himself fast to the sensation.

To help Renji feel more intense, Byakuya put his left hand on the other man's length and tightened the grip with his fingers. Because of that, Renji's pressure started to build up as they went further along the way, hitting his insides faster and much, much harder.. It felt like Byakuya was ripping him apart and so tremendously amazing in the same time.. Sweat was pouring down from him, mixing with his now more dry long hair.. They were both hot and sweaty as they moved against each-other, feeling themselves in a way they've both never thought they would.

As the pressure built up, the hold on Renji's member tightened and squeezed harder. It felt like an explosion about to happen but the fuse wasn't yet pulled out.

Renji felt too crazed to say anything but Byakuya could see tears of pain and pleasure at the corners of his eyes while panting hard and struggling to take small, fast breaths which were barely enough at the pace they were going..

With the release of Renji's manhood, after much more thrusting and pleasurable pain, the redhead's semen blew up over his captain, making him curbe his back and moan loudly, crying out with all the maddening sensations fucking with his mind.. As he felt Renji tighten and finish, Byakuya's member got sucked in hard as he finished hard with the tight squeeze only to be released by the now relaxed muscles of the other.. He filled his vice-captain with his thin cream, hot and wet.. Renji felt Byakuya shoot inside him, making him get lost in the feeling. It felt like the most amazing drug.. He fell face down on the other's chest, breathing out heavily, panting like a hot, sweaty animal, semen sticking on their skin between the two..

"So.." the redhead managed to let out a few words.. " i think i can die happy now... yeah... aa..." he breathed out and closed his eyes, sleep tugging on him like crazy.. He felt consumed in the best way possible.. Byakuya laughed quietly and replied.

"If you'd die right now, you wouldn't be able to do it every month.. every week.. every day.. hmm.." he teased..

"Haha.. aahh..ngh.." Renji moaned as he felt a last throb inside him.. "You're right.. that is worth staying alive for.. Captain.." the redhead returned the tease by calling Byakuya formally who lifted Renji's head with a grip on his jaw and pulled him down for a deep kiss.

After this night, the two prelonged their training session..

Each day, they'd become captive even more to the feeling the other gave them. They were captives to sex, they were captive by their feelings for each other and most of all, they were captive to addiction.. addiction to being together and sharing the best feelings through their bodies becoming one.

This would be one hell of a ride..

( ..literally..)

..:: The end ::..

* * *

IMPORTANT:

Milk and cookies for my sweet reviewers!

I apologize for the loooong...looooong... long wait you all had to do.. It's just that.. getting so many hate emails about gays, etc and how wrong it is.. it just took out all the fun out of it..

Also, please, if you will review this, help me decide if i should continue this with a sequel or start a new one.. what do you guys think?


End file.
